Daydreams and Nightmares
by Merula Aeolus
Summary: Slash. Het. Extremely Au. OOC. OC(s). Life sucks and then you die. Period. Unless you're Harry Potter. Harry died saving Cedric Diggory's life. He is recreated as the Shinigami, Undertaker. Now Undertaker must fulfill his obligations to defeat the Dark Lord, but if he's got to take on a Dark Lord, why not fight in style. Maybe he'll invited a demonic friend or two. Up for Adoption.
1. Prologue

**Daydreams and Nightmares**

_**Written by Merula Aeolus**_

Illustrated by Merula Aeolus,

Beta'ed by?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the Harry Potter Series or the Black Butler Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **Slash-Yaoi. (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Only on AO3), adult language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic material, sex rituals, abuse, and changes to appearance, lineage, history, and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, male pregnancy (Mpreg), demons, Exorcist, Death gods, blood magic, mythology, multiple belief systems, revenge, new magical beings, new realms, politics, Female-Slash, Dominant Female,magical politics, new types of magic, magical inheritances, new cultures, changes to age differences, elaborate plots and plans, intelligent-skilled-powerful and eccentric Undertaker, characters-recreated, character growth, strange relationships, Mentions of Self-Harm, SPOILERS – **Note:** All Adult Content will only be on my Archive of Our Own Account, which you can find in my profile. However, that version will contain a lot of explicit sexual slash material and I do not recommend any below the legal age to read it.

**Summary: **Slash-Yaoi. Het. Threesomes and More. Possible Mpreg. Extremely Au. OOC. OC(s). Life sucks and then you die. Period. Unless you're Harry Potter. Harry Potter died saving Cedric Diggory's life from Voldemort and finds himself recreated as the Shinigami, Undertaker. Now in 1996, Undertaker must fulfill the obligations to defeating the mad Dark Lord which he possessed per prophecy while alive, but if he's got to take on a Dark Lord, why not fight in style. Maybe he'll invited a demonic friend or two.

**Main Pairing:** Sebastian Michaelis/Undertaker or Sebastian Michaelis/Claude Faustus/Undertaker or Sebastian Michaelis/Bill Weasley/Claude Faustus/Cedric Diggory/Undertaker –** Please vote** (One Vote per penname)

**Side Pairings:** Ronald Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger, Charlie Weasley/Fleur Delacour/Cho Chang, Fred Weasley/Neville Longbottom/George Weasley, Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Rabastan LeStrange/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Samuel Dartmoore (OMC), Severus Snape/Chrysanthemum "Chrys" Scarlet (OFC), Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley…

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah _– Thinking, Written Word, Flashbacks

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Undertaker and the House of Black

* * *

><p>Voldemort's wand was levelled at Cedric, who stood protectively over Harry. Harry had been bound and subjected to torture, while he had been unconscious. "No, Cedric move." The boy whispered furiously, "I don't want you to get hurt."<em> Hurt, <em>Cedric pondered, his heart already ached that the younger student had endured so much while he had been unconscious. Voldemort leveled his wand at Cedric and whispered the killing curse. _So he would die,_ Cedric thought, _but there was no better way to die than in the defense of a friend. _The boy thought fiercely. A light of brilliant green filled the space between them and then Cedric was falling.

"No, Harry!" Cedric screamed as Harry used the last of his strength to push Cedric away intercepting the killing curse himself. Cedric landed badly on top of the Tournament cup, with the sickening feeling of a hook in his navel he was gone. The last thing he saw was Harry's lifeless green eyes and prone corpse and Voldemort shrieking angrily. The boy's eyes would haunt him for a very long time.

**July 10, 1996**

_**London, England**_

He had been the rogue Shinigami, Undertaker, for over a thousand years, far longer than he had been Harry Potter. A young man with waist-length, silver-gray hair with a single braid and unusual facial scarring, studied the words in the newspaper's obituaries, giggling obscenely in his flat above his shop. The pictures in the paper may or may not have been moving, depends on who you were and what you were born with. He had been born as a Magic User, a Mage to be precise had not that old fart, Dumbledore, bound most of his magic as a toddler. He had also died as a magic user. The gods and goddesses had owed him a boon and allowed him to keep his magic and bloodline magical abilities despite being reformed as a Shinigami. Over the years he had studied magic in private, first hiding it from the other Shinigami before going rogue and immersing himself in the underground mundane world. He sold information on the black-market, the whispers on the dead told him many things. He had worked for the Phantomhive family before their line ended. Hell, Undertaker had even befriended two demons. One Sebastian Michaelis and the other Claude Faustus. Such interesting beings, demons were. Ah, but his time as a humble dealer of information was taking a backseat. His promise to the deities would be causing his little vacation. After all there was a Dark Lord to kill and a Lord of Light to teach a lesson to, and what an interesting lesson that would be. The Shinigami snickered.

The light shone into the flat. The room was filled to the brim with books on obscure and lost magical studies, quite a collection that would make any pureblood drool. Undertaker had studied magic from around the world, although he preferred the magical studied originating from Asia. Undertaker was fluent in innumerable languages and had mastered many different martial arts. The young man got up from his reclined position on the black velvet couch. His black silk sleeping pants hug dangerously low on his narrow hips. He had a firm and lightly muscled abdomen. His arms were long with wiry muscles and his long black nails glittered in the sunlight. He had long slender legs that seemed to go on forever and skin as pale as death. His pale green eyes shone with amusement as he skipped his way to the shower. Quickly showering, he dressed. He wore a white dress shirt with a collar, a loose black tie, black dress pants with a row of silver buttons and a black Victorian vest embroidered with red thread. Over this he wore a lengthy black trench coat and a pair of tall boots with an unnecessary amount of buckles. Hiding his hands in his long sleeves, he casually flicked his hand at his books. The books began to shrink and flew into a small black trunk.

Once everything was packed up, leaving his flat bare of any personal belongings, save the furniture and rugs, he shrunk the trunk down and attached it to a black dog collar which he strapped around his neck. "Well, that's done. Off we go!" The Shinigami chortled, "Just click your heels, my dear Dorothy or just snap your fingers Undertaker." He laughed. The Shinigami snapped his fingers and a shadowy black portal appeared before him, "Now off to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, but perhaps some other guests should attend along with me?" Undertaker paused in though before stepping into the portal, "Yes, Miss Scarlet should do for now."

* * *

><p>It was an early morning and Molly Weasley, mother of seven children, had just risen. She headed down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She paused outsider the room her sons, Ronald, Fred and George slept in. Her poor darlings had changed after the loss of their friend and younger-brother figure, Harry. Ronald had thrown himself into school work, especially Defense against the Dark Arts and could be found alongside the girl he now saw as a sister, Hermione Granger, furiously studying in the library. She had such high hopes for Ronald and Hermione to marry, but their relationship had become a platonic love between brother and sister. In addition to drastic changes in his school work, he also became devoted to talents Harry had often complimented him on – such as his strategic mind and incredible memory. Ron soon outshone his siblings in terms of intelligence and motivation, even surpassing their estranged sibling, Percy.<p>

After the fiasco in the Ministry of Magic, where Voldemort was revealed to be truly back and the Ministry five – Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom had rushed to the ministry and successfully defended it, until help arrived, the group had been checked for spell damage. What had been discovered about Luna Lovegood had thrown everyone for a loop. It seems Luna had been adversely effected by the experimental magic that had killed her mother. Luna could see magic, but it had become incredibly straining and caused her delusions. When the dangerous overspill of magic had been removed, and she was beginning rehabilitation, Luna proved to be far more intelligent and observant than others had thought. Ron had visited her and they had played Chess. They had been equally matched. Ron now visited Luna weekly and had a growing relationship with the Lovegood Heir.

Fred and George had also immersed themselves in their studies, but instead of traditional magic, they were preparing those they loved for war by inventing all sorts of defensive products. They created orbs that released powerful partoni to keep children save from the dementers that ran wild and they also invented stationary shields attached to stuffed animals for children to fend off dangerous attacks. Their pranks had been momentarily pushed to the side.

Ginny had been quiet and removed for some time, but her new boyfriend, Dean Thomas had helped her move on from her silly crush on Harry. Sometimes, Molly was disappointed in her daughter, especially her infatuation with Harry. Charlie and Bill hadn't really known Harry and so were spared from the overwhelming grief that consumed the other children. However, the worst off were Cedric Diggory who had come into the Order of Phoenix steely eyed and dangerously depressed. He was aggressive against death eaters and vowed vengeance. He also took to hurting himself, when the pain in his heart became too much. Remus had taken to looking after the young man. Sirius cried himself to sleep each night and had to monitored by the group… the man had truly loved his godson, Molly had finally accepted that.

Everyone had changed and not all for the best. Molly continued down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. Only to pause in fright when finding two strangers seated at the long kitchen table speaking in low voices. She shrieked waking everyone in the household. The man was very handsome despite his disfigured face, scars from what appeared to be stitching as if someone had sown his face together. He had long silver-gray hair, an unusual color and pale green eyes. The woman on the other hands, despite her relatively young age was simply ravishing. She had long ebony hair coiled on top her head in an intricate manner with what appeared to be finely cut sticks. A few loose strands of ebony curls framed her pretty oval face. She was clearly of Asian descent, as her skin was an exotic olive-coloring and her nose and eyes were very telling. She had plump scarlet lips, golden eyes, and stubborn chin. She wore a fitted red robe with intricate black embroidery that showed off curves and angles seductively. The robe had a Mandarin collar. The Robe had slits on each side to her hips and she wore scandalously tight trousers underneath. Additionally, she wore high heel boots. Both looked up as Molly shrieked. Pale green eyes flickered briefly in recognition.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Demanded Bill Weasley as he levelled his wand at both strangers, his brother Charlie and Charlie's recent wife, Fleur Delacour, joined him, tucking Molly behind her. Soon the room was teaming with Order of Phoenix members, wands drawn.

"You do know," the man commented carelessly, not even perturbed by the excessive threat of at least twenty wands pointed at him, "If we had meant you harm we would have slit your throats in your sleep. After all, we've been here since three in the morning. You were all sleeping so soundly, Miss Scarlet persuaded me not to bother you lot. As for who I am," the man said back still turned to the group, "You may call me Undertaker, although you should really ask Lord Black about my other alias the Aristocrat of Evil, mind you it's not of my invention. I find that particular title very pretentious. This is my companion," he gestured flamboyantly.

"Lady Chrysanthemum Scarlet, but please call me Chrys," the woman said, "As for what we are doing here? Well, he's been ordered to assist you in taking care of your Dark Lord problem and I am here for entertainment purposes. Where Undertaker goes, chaos is bound to follow." The woman said, smiling teasingly.

"How did you get in?" demanded a rough voice from behind the group. Sirius had just arrived with Cedric. Remus stood frozen staring disbelievingly at the silver-gray haired man. "This house is under heavy wards and spells."

"Wards. Spells. Such silly things always have loop holes. For an example did you know in the year 1783, the levitation charm was used to murder a man named Simon Partridge. That of course was before the development of the incantation Wingardium Leviosa, which used Arithmancy and runic equations to limit the output of magic so as to not overpower the spell or drain the user. However, you can still overpower the spell if you know the old incantation. As for the Fidelius charm, the inventor of said charm left several loopholes. For example, if a personal magical signature is involved in the construction of said house on which the spell is cast, that said person can easily identify the house despite the all so powerful charm."

"Ridiculous," Severus Snape snapped as he rounded the corner into sight, "I'll have you know this house was constructed in 1654 and there is no way some upstart wizard, such as you could possibly be able to identify a magical signature. That method of magical investigation was lost three hundred years ago. Furthermore, what idiot decided to name you Undertaker or is that a self-proclaimed title? Now I suggest you identify yourself and tell us the method in which you entered?" the man demanded.

"Undertaker is my legal name, no last name mind you. I was named by my superiors. It's in the job description – no connections to past unless otherwise directed. Yes, yes I know, the name is dull, but at least is wasn't something silly such as Grell or Slingby. Oh, please don't start me on that red abomination. A chainsaw really, hardly suitable for one of our stature and title. Ugh, and to think of his infatuations… no I think it is a psychotic obsession." The silver-gray haired man began to mutter below his breath, before catching himself.

"Undertaker is indeed his legal name." The woman said taking a sip of tea from the Black's good china, "And although he may not look it, our dear Undertaker, despite his somewhat childish eccentrics, is actually over a thousand years old." The woman said calmly as the man sulked visibly.

"That's not magically or humanly possible." Snape growled.

"Who said I was human, and no don't give me that look," Undertaker protested, "I am not a vampire. Those animated corpses give me the willies." The man said shivering theatrically, "It is unnatural." The man murmured, "Goes against everything in my nature not to chop them to bits. Well, I am Undertaker, formerly of the Grim Reaper Corps, now a modest shopkeeper and seller of secrets." The man bowing in his seat, nearly knocking the good china onto the floor.

"I am Lady Chrysanthemum Scarlet, Asian Sorceress Nobility, entirely human and Assassin, more commonly known as the Crimson Viper." The woman said nodding politely, lifting her tea to her lips.

"Grim Reaper, huh? What nonsense is that –" Began Ronald Weasley darting forward before his eldest brother caught him by the back of his shirt. Bill was watching the Grim Reaper wearily.

"Grim Reapers are not that well known, but they do exist. Mostly they stick to the darkness, reaping the Soul of the Dead. They are part of the natural life cycle, I have seen this man before at a relative's funeral when I was a teenager, although I did not know his name." To everyone's surprise is was Albus Dumbledore who answered, "However, I do know that Grim Reapers usually do not appear in the Magical World because they are very conspicuous unless they either have some purpose here ordered by Death and the other personifications. What was your name before you became this Undertaker?" The elderly man asked.

"I believe you already know Mr. Lord of the Light." The Grim Reaper said sourly, certainly put out by his ruined surprise and unearthed secrets.

"Well my boy, Harry it is certainly a relief to see you again." The elderly man said softly, meanwhile the Order of Phoenix broke from their stunned silence and began to protest wildly that this could not be the same person as the boy-who-lived. Sirius was demanding angrily that this pretender leave, while Cedric was glaring at his figure.

"I was Harry Potter, but I am most certainly not him any longer." Undertaker interrupted, "A thousand years certainly changes people. Although I do believe my greatest changes were directly influenced by my new nature and instincts. We Grim Reapers seem to be rather apathetic, only finding joy in our eccentrics and among other immortal creatures. Though I seem to be somewhat different as I do make mortal friends and become part of their lives however brief they are." Undertaker said, interrupted the group with a sudden serious tone, "So think of me as Undertaker rather than Harry, because despite that we share the same blood and magic – as Mr. Lupin can smell, We are nothing alike." The Grim Reaper said stoically.

Sirius turned to the still frozen werewolf, "Remus?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, Sirius," Remus said hesitantly answering the unspoken question, "He smells distinctly like Harry, a perfect combination of Lily and James." The man whispered brokenly.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Note to My Readers,<strong>

So, you've probably noticed several of my fan fiction stories taken down – not to worry, they will be back. Perhaps not as you remember them though. I am currently rewriting Kyoraku Raiden: Shadowed Shinigami as The Shinigami King: Chaos Within. I am leaving up Seraph Black and the Heir of Slytherin, but will be replacing every chapter, but the prologue. You will see that slowly change.

Twisting Destiny is going to be the hardest to rewrite since it is quite elaborate. The first Volume will be renamed "Evanescent Dreams, Volume One of the Sons of Smoke and Tides Series," instead of Twisting Destiny. However, the first Volume of the Grim Bones series will be back in a matter of hours. It has been fixed up a bit in chapter three. Although it has been pointed out that the grammar is still wrong.

Also, for my legal adult readers with somewhat perverted dispositions my explicit Slash versions of my stories can be found on Archive of Our Own under the same penname. You can also find the link in my profile here. On that site already features certain stories themes that are not prohibited on this site. The fandoms include Kuroko no Basket, among others which will join it shortly.

I am open to constructive criticism and hope you will give me some via private message. I intend to recreate my stories to reach my rather lofty expectations. I will not surrender to poor writing. I am also looking for multi-beta(s) to attack my grammar, punctuation, and tenses and spelling errors – I need Beta Tyrants.

Additionally I welcome fan art, as I will be eventually creating my own adult fan fiction archive (See my forum link in profile) and need more art than I myself can create. The artists – illustrators and fan fiction comic creators involved will be given full credited for their art, be allowed to link art to different accounts and potentially sell art on my site as long as it is not subject to copyright laws and a small portion is donated to the upkeep of the site. Also at the end of my personal stories, they may leave comments about their art imbedded in the story.

**Please enjoy, **

**Read and Review,**

**Merula Aeolus**


	2. Chapter 1

**To all my Readers,**

I have spent the last eight years reading and writing fan fiction. I've got to say, it's been an inspiring journey. I've improved my writing skills under various pennames, made friends and truly enjoyed everyone's works. That being said, like all good stories, this one has reached its end. What will I do now? Well, since I have learned so much about my own writing skills, I hope to write and publish my own stories. If you want to know if I made it? Check the dedication in each book you buy, published in a year or two and you might just see "Dedicated to Merula Aeolus". That being said, I wish you well in your writing journeys. This is not the end, just another beginning!

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Merula Aeolus **

**PS: **Daydreams and Nightmares is up for adoption, the beginning of chapter one is below. Anyone can take the story as their own and I encourage more than one of you to do so. Who knows I might just pop up again to read your stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

The Sorcerer named Undertaker

As soon as Remus proclaimed those words, Albus had taken the stunned, stupefied silence as incentive, to herd the two strangers to his office through the Floo. Undertaker skipped to do Dumbledore's bidding, while Chrys made her way over gracefully and disappeared in the green flames. The spinning vortex of magic spit out the three rather violently, making Albus Dumbledore fall over, hitting his long nose on cool stone floor. Meanwhile, Chrys, a trained assassin landed with precision and silence befitting her profession. Undertaker flounced out, the man… err Shinigami was entirely too flamboyant.

Righting himself and taking a seat behind his somewhat gaudy desk, Albus gestured for the two to take a seat, eyeing Fawkes as he did so. The bird trilled happily at the Shinigami, going so far as flying over and flopping down ungracefully in the creature's lap. Dumbledore gave the bird a questioning look. "Death doesn't equate dark, my dear Lord of Light. Didn't you say after all that death is just the next great adventure?" Undertaker said, petting the bird's plumage, "Since Mr. Fawkes here constantly dies and is reborn from his ashes, we are quite familiar with each other. Although, I am not the one in charge of Phoenixes' cycling. Hello, Fawkes dear, why don't return to your perch. I think your companion would prefer you not to cuddle in my lap like some overgrown puppy." Fawkes lifted one wing and swatted Undertaker with it inelegantly before flying to his perch. Undertaker chuckled.


End file.
